Dead to the world 2: Angels and Demons
by Anki-chan
Summary: The continuing of brother of mine. Bakura and Ryou are both dead, but they aren't togheter in the after life, can they be able to find each other again? (YAOI) BakuraXRyou MarikXMalik YamiXYugi SetoXJoey
1. the lonely demon

OK, this is the continuing to my story, and I have two things I want to say first

How come people say this is a incest story? Ryou is just one year younger than Bakura...18 and 17

I got some complaints about writing errors... so I have gotten my friend Nexus Polaris to check my text.

ENJOY!

Angels and Demons

Chapter 1- the lonely demon

-

Coldness surounded him while he was falling… he had been falling for so long… the darkness was the only thing he could remember… and the sorrow that was lingering in him… the flash of a knife… that was one of the last things he could remember… it had been his hand on the blade… it hadn't been supposed to be him… but… why the hell hadn't he been allowed to meet his light? They did break the rules… but… they had gone together… he was supposed to be with his little angel!

His eyes almost burn… as a small crack in the darkness toss light towards him… becoming bigger as his thoughts turned more and more towards the darkness… someone had to pay for all the sorrow… he had to destroy everything… he wanted to do that… if he… couldn't find his angel… his… little angel. Light surrond him… almost burning him at first… but… all the pain dissapeard… as he yelled out for the source of all his sorrow…

"Ryou!"

-A small town in the world of the dead-

"Don't walk so fast Yami…" Yugi whimper… and try to catch up with his lover… "Malik and Marik will come here soon. You don't have to stress like this…"

"I know… it will just be fun meeting them again… come on… they lived about twenty years longer than us…" Yami laugh, and smile to his little lover… they had both died in a car accident… togheter with Joey… but he was on his honeymoon now… so he couldn't come with them to meet Marik and Malik… who had just died of some sickness they had gotten togheter…(Hehehehihi)

"Hah… I bet they are just waiting for us to find and torture them again." Yami laugh, as they can see the known Egyptian couple. "Hello! Haven't missed you two one bit!"

"Yugi! Yami!" Malik cheer, and run fast to them… "Oh… I have missed you two…it was so sad after your car accident…"

"Hello to you to Marik…" Yami greet coldly…as he could see the oldest Egyptian didn't seem to care for them… "And what are you looking for?"

"Where is Baku and Rye?" Marik ask… "I hoped I would be greeted by them… not you two…"

"Marik…" Yugi start… looking down… "Bakura and Ryou are gone… no one can find them…"

"What?"

-Tomb of the hatefull-

"Master… we have found another possible tomb…" The shivering banditt whisper to his master, who looked in deep toughts… "Will we take a look at it?"

"Is it much sorrow there?" The king of tomb robbers ask… looking into the emptiness of his own tomb… "Enough sadness to drive a person insane?"

"No… but it was sealed up good… so it might have been to good looked away…" The servent whimpers…

"No… the sorrow is strong… too strong to be contained…" He whisper…"It is the wrong tomb… but… check it out either way… since it had been locked up so good…"

The servent nod… and walk off… and the king close his eyes… he knew he could only leave this place if it was really needed… he couldn't risk being spotted by the gods… then he would be destroyed…but… if he had who he longed for… no one could destroy him… and he would get his revenge…

"_Niisan…"_

He close his eyes… the sorrow was to big… it would soon tear them both apart… he had to find his angel… his Ryou…

"Bakura-sama!" One of the servents yell, and come running in…

"Yes what is it Mahado?" Bakura ask, and look at the Egyptian magician… who had served him truthfully for over ten years now…

"We found two new tombs… they belong to your friends… Marik and Malik Isthar…" He answer… "Would you wish me to bring them here to you?"

"Mm…not yet…or… no… give them hints of the way here… but tell them nothing of me…" Bakura answer, and yawn…"I'm becoming more weary…I'll have to leave this place soon…"

"Don't worry master… I'll help you when the time comes…" Mahado whisper, and kneel in front of Bakura… "You will need all the energy you can get… and I will help you collect it… so don't be afraid…"

"Don't worry you either Mahado… I can feel us getting closer… I will get my light soon…" He whisper, and smile…looking at the small statue beside his throne… each person who dies… get to have one priced possession with to the world of the dead… he had gotten two with him… the angel statue of Ryou… and… the necklas he had bought to Ryou… he would return it… "And then I will do my best so you can get your wish fullfilled… you will get your fiancee back…"

Mahado bow thankfull… before walking out…after he had learnt of Bakura's story he had decided to serve the tomb robber… since they both had the same enemy.

-

"Do we have to go longer now?" Marik complain, and yawn… damn… now he had to live with that damn Yami… he was so serious all the time…"Do you two live in the forest?"

"Yes… it isn't safe to live in the city… many thieves walk around all the time…as we heard… for thirty years ago… an evil man took over as the king of thieves… no one has ever seen him and lived… so we try to stay away…" Yugi whimper, and smile to Malik… "The forest is the safest place here…"

"So… any other dead people we have to know about?" Marik ask, and try to hold his lover up, as he almost stumbled over a stone… but they both fall to the ground… "Come on honey… you are to clumpsy…"

"I'm sorry… just got a weird feeling…" Malik whisper…looking around… "For one moment, I felt so sad… didn't you three get that feeling?"

"It always happens sometimes in this world… it is some rumors that an angel was locked away in the shrine of sorrow… it is in the deepest part of this forest…" Yami explain… "It is prohibited to be there…but… only me, Yugi and the others in our house knows about this… we moved in with the protector of the shrine… who is Yugi's grandpa… and Seto… who is out with Joey on a honeymoon now… he will be back tomorrow…"

Marik curse because of this… man he hated Joey… but who could this idiot marrying him be?

"But… if it is prohibited… isn't it more tempting to the thives?" Malik ask, as he was to his feets again…

"One should think… but even they don't know of this shrine…" Yami answer… "It seems it is the same shrine the king of thieves is looking for….."

"Cool… then I could probably cut a deal if I tell him." Marik laugh, getting shoved away by Malik… "Hey… I was just kidding honey…"

"No you weren't…" Yami sigh… as they could see the light of a little house… mystically… it only seemed little on the outside… but inside it was the biggest house one could wish for… it was build under ground… so it was three stores down… under one floor who was the house one could see now.. "Here we are… be nice to Yugi's Grandpa… he has been a little grumpy lately… since one of the gods told him he had brought to many to the house… but he fought them bravely off… and let his anger go out on us innocent bystanders…"

"So… the gods are assholes?" Marik laugh… almost getting beaten down by Yami… "Hehe, you are a believer… but ok… I will be nice now… I promise…"

-

Bakura suddenly clutch his chest… the pain that always made him suffer the gravest… the sorrow of his angel… once each year it would reach him… and he would follow it while he could… but… he never got to his Ryou… he was never fast enough…

"Ryou…I'll find you someday…"

-The end of chapter 1-

I know... not much cliffi... but please review if you want more... or he will never find Ryou!


	2. Backstabing bastard

Ok… I have found out one mistake now… I mixed the words incest and pedophiliac, and much misunderstandings have come from that… and I'm really sorry…

I hope you still like the story…

Angels and Demons

Chapter 2- Backstabbing bastard

-

"Yugi… for the love of god… stop snoring!" Marik yell… trying his hardest to kick the little porcupine (He has nothing he should say to that…) "It is bad enough I have to share bed with all of you… I want to sleep!"

"Shut up Marik… we can sleep… then you can sleep…" Yami complain… Marik hadn't done anything else but complain since he got there… it would kill him! "You can build your own bed… or you can sleep out in the forest cabin… with the thieves…"

"That would be much more fun… wanna come with me Malik love?" Marik laugh, and get up…drawing Malik with him…"We can sleep alone in a cabin… is it beds there?"

"Yeah… two...you can probably put them togheter…" Yugi whisper…half asleep…cuddling towards Yami… "Good night…"

"Who's gonna sleep?" Marik snicker… pushing his lover out of the house… "There is the cabin… let us go in there… and put the beds together…"

"Wait a little… can't we walk a little… I want to look at that shrine…" Malik pleaded, and smile to his lover… "Please?"

"Ok… that will be cool." Marik laugh and they continue into the forest… it was warm in the woods… so the fact that they didn't wear anything except pants didn't bother them much…"So where do you think it is? This isn't the biggest place… I hope…"

"I think it is there someplace…" Malik answer, and look into a kind of passage way… "It has to be there… it is… a feeling I get… can't you feel it? Sorrow…"

"Nah…I haven't felt that for long…" He laugh, and smile… "Not since we died…!"

"Marik… that isn't long ago… that was 24 hours ago…" Malik sigh… giving his darker half a loving kiss on the cheeks… "Glad to know you cared for me…"

"Of course I did… you are my light." Marik laugh, and give him a kiss to…"Eh… did you just hear something?"

Malik look confused around… he had actually heard something… a whispering… thou he couldn't make out the words…

"I heard it…" Malik whisper…"It was like someone said…"

"Um… can you two help me?"

Malik scream to… almost jumping Marik down… but relaxing as he saw the man in front of them… he was Egyptian… and looked nice enough…

"And who are you?" Marik ask, as his own lover had calmed down… "You are not from the Mutou house…"

"No… I'm sent here from the king of thieves…" Mahado answer and bow… overlooking the scared look from Malik… and the amused one from Marik… "I'm not here to hurt you… but I have come looking for Marik and Malik Isthar…"

"Hey! That's us!" Marik laugh… "I'm already into back stabbing… so don't worry."

"Um… actually… my lord said he had some information to you… about one of the lost one's…" Mahado answer… hiding his amusement over the clearly free minded Egyptian…

"One of the lost one's… that… have to be either Bakura or Ryou…" Malik point out… "How can we meet this king of thieves?"

"I will take you to him tomorrow…" Mahado answer… and smile to them… "You are free to bring your friends… if they dare…"

"Don't worry… they are cowards… it will be only us two." Marik laugh and wave as Mahado walk of… "Man it will be fun to do some backstabbing again… it has been weird being old… hope I won't age here… or you for that sake…"

"Thank you for the concern love…" Malik sigh… well, if some back stabbing was what would make his dark side become happy… why not? All this time it had only been Bakura he had thought of as a real friend… and that says a lot…"We won't age here… we could choose for ourselves what age we wanted to stay at…the age where we was most happy…"

"And we were both happiest together and young." Marik giggle, and smile to Malik… "Can you go and put the beds together…? I will look around a little more first."

"Ok." Malik laugh, and run back to the cabin… while Marik continue a little farther into the forest…he could feel something… not the sorrow Malik talked of… but something else… a kind of power… he wanted it…

The only thing Marik could remember from his walk… was a whispering, that called him closer to the darkness… until he was inside a glowing forest area… it was a weird symbol on the ground… and Marik walked into the middle of it… a dark kind of light surrounded him… and a scepter appeared in front of him… the last thing Marik remembered… was that it came towards him… pressing towards his chest…

-

Bakura close his eyes… as a pain shoot trough him… Marik was in pain… but it was passing fast… he had found one of the demon artifacts… and it had connected itself to him… then Marik would come and seek him out anyway… the dark artifacts was connected to him all in all…in some weird way…

"Bakura-sama…I have called for them… they will come with me tomorrow…" Mahado whisper, and stay silent…as he could see his master was in some sort of pain…"Do you need magical aid again master?"

"No… Marik just got the demon rod… I could feel it…" Bakura whisper… "I need my angel soon… all this sorrow will pull me apart… I need my little brother…"

"I… think I have found his tomb Bakura-sama…" Mahado say, and bow…"When I was there to get your friends… I could feel a tremendous sorrow from the forest…a shrine of sorrow like no other…"

Bakura get up… then it had to be his angel… it had to…

"I'll leave right away… I have to get him back…" Bakura answer, but fall to the ground… he was so tired… all his powers was used up for this day… he knew himself that he had gotten a special role for this world… a demon of hate…who only longed for his angel of sorrow… they had both been locked away… for their strong feelings…a demon was not allowed to love an angel… that was why they had been born brothers… a smaller chance to fall in love…

"You have to rest now Bakura-sama… I will see to your ka's revival while you sleep…" Mahado reassure… and help Bakura to the throne again…

"I… really miss being alive…" Bakura snort… before falling to rest… a unease taking him over… he didn't sleep normal… but his soul returned to the darkness of his oblivion… the darkness that he had been in so many years… and the memories replayed before him in his mind… it would really tear him apart one of these days…

-

Marik sit up…almost hitting Malik of the bed… where was he? Had it all been a dream?

"Koi… sleep now…" Malik yawn… "You looked so tired when you came back…"

"Came back? I can't remember coming back…" Marik complain… and look around… heh cute cabin… damn… must concentrate on important things… but… why? Ok then… "Sleep now… sleepy…"

Malik sigh relieved… Marik seemed far of for a little while…but he was back now… cuddling closer to him… mumbling happy about back stabbing…

"Marik… do you think the king of thieves will know where Ryou and Bakura is?" Malik whisper… laying his head over Marik's chest… "I just can't believe that they can disappear like this… not even being reborn… that isn't right… Ryou was so nice and friendly… and Bakura was just like you…"

"We will see…" Marik yawn… "We will see…"

-

"What?" Yami ask confused… "You two are leaving for somewhere?"

"Jepp…" Marik laugh, and smile… "A man sent from the king of thieves was here yesterday night… and he said that his master had some information about the lost one's… I bet that is Ryou or Bakura."

"Then we will come to!" Yugi cheer and smile. "It will be cool to get Bakura and Ryou back…"

"But… why will the king of thieves tell you two?" Yami ask, looking in disbelief at Marik and Malik… "I bet he wants something in return…"

"Well… at least we will find Ryou and Bakura…" Malik say, and smile… "And if it is only one of them… that one probably know where the other one is…"

"Come on… he is right Yami…" Yugi whimper, and clutch to Yami's hand… giving him the puppy eyes… "I know you didn't like Bakura much… but… we owe it to Ryou… and you know he doesn't deserve to be imprisoned by the king of thieves…"

"Ok… but I don't think it is wise if we all leave at once…" Yami finally agree… "You two can leave… and if you don't come back… we can come and save you…."

"No thanks… I would die of shame if I was saved by you." Marik laugh, and smile…"But don't worry… we will come back... no matter what…"

Yami sigh… damn that Marik was lightheaded… how the hell had he been old? That had to be a joke? An old bastard driving around in a wheel chair and scaring people? But… why had the king of thieves waited until Marik and Malik had died? It had to be something with Bakura then… since he and Marik had been best buds…

"You aren't planning on anything like back stabbing are you?" Yami ask, and look at the almost giggling Marik…"You bastard…"

"Hey… I won't do anything evil… I'm a nice old man… I was at least…" Marik laugh... "Do you know how many kids who loved hearing stories about how evil I had been? I was the most popular old bastard in the town…"

Yami and Yugi try to imagine that… but start laughing… damn that must have been a lovely sight… old Marik, sitting there and telling his life stories…

"Ok… we will be leaving now…" Marik snort, and draw Malik with him… "See you later…"

-

"Niisan… I… want to be with niisan…"

A pale form… locked in darkness…a pair of wings wrapped around himself as protection, from the painful memories he was tormented with… the last memories always gave him the worst sorrow… he went trough his whole life… one year at a time… and this year again… he was tormented by his last weeks with his brother… who he loved so much… he had probably found someone else…. And died happy with that person… then he would be happy without his little brother… Ryou really hoped that… so he could stop feeling this sorrow… he only wanted his big brother to be happy…

"Niisan… niisan… Ureshii… onegai…" 

-End of chapter 2-

I laughed good when I wrote this… I imagined Marik as a old man…

Well… review… or you know what won't happen…


	3. A perfect plan

Sorry for updating a little late, but there's a project at school I have to attend to…. But I'll try updating normally.

Light and Darkness

Chapter 3- A perfect plan

-

"Bakura-sama…your two friends have come…" Mahado whisper, and look at his master… who seemed weaker than ever. "You are in no condition to speak to anyone master, you need magical recovery…"

"No… this is a good thing…" Bakura whisper… and stumble to his feet… it was the seventeenth year now… and he could feel Ryou's sorrow greater than ever. "We stick to the plan… and they will sneak me in… it will be perfect…"

"As you wish, Bakura-sama." Mahado sigh, he had always understood that his master really loved his brother… and he was not a person who could stand in his way to getting him back…

Mahado walk out of the room, and look at the two Egyptians waiting in great curiosity… his master had thought of the perfect plan to get into the Mutou house hold… pretend to be a former prisoner of the tomb robber, and before anyone would suspect him… he would open up the tomb of the sorrowful.

"So…. Where is this king of thieves?" Marik ask, and yawn… "I don't have all the time in the world…"

"He had no desire to talk to you… but… he has a gift to you for showing up…" Mahado answer and give sign to the guards to bring Bakura in… The guards had said sorry to their lords at least hundred times as they entered, holding a tired looking Bakura in their grip… praying they wouldn't be killed, as they tossed him to the floor in front of Marik and Malik…

"Bakura!" Both of them yell, running to his aid… he seemed so sick and weak…

"This is the gift from my lord! Accept it… and leave this place… until he sends for you again!" Mahado yell…and walk of… his master was so damn interested in tragedies… but it seemed it was the best idea to get undercover…

"Hey… say something buddy…" Marik whisper, and shake Bakura…"Are you ok?"

Bakura look up at Marik…damn he had missed that asshole… and Malik of course… but as Bakura look at them… it gets harder and harder to focus on them…

"Do you remember us?" Malik ask, as he help Marik lift Bakura up to his feet…

"Heh… why not?" Bakura whisper…as they came out into the darkness of that night. "Missed me asshole?"

"Of course albino bastard." Marik laugh, and smile to his friend… "Have you been here all the time?"

"Y…yes… here…" Bakura whisper, and close his eyes…"How far is your place away?"

"About one years walk… or a transportation thing from that Mahado guy…" Malik answer, and give Bakura a hug… he had missed him to… it wasn't the same without Bakura… he had been both him and Marik's best friend…

"So… how are we going to get home to you… before I pass out?" Bakura laugh, and almost fall to the ground… damn… the outside world was so hurting now… he had been able to move freely before… and made his own evil reputation… but…now his powers was failing gradually on him… as Ryou's sorrow became greater…"Heh… to late…"

-

Yugi open the door… and look confused at Marik and Malik… who was holding an unconscious Bakura…

"Care to help us a little?" Malik ask, and look at Yugi and Yami… "It seems he is terrible weak for the time being…"

Yami and Yugi run to, and help them get Bakura in, laying him on the bed… he seemed like he was in a terrible fever…

"What did the king of thieves do to him?" Yami ask, and look at the pale boy toss in his sleep… "It seems he hasn't been mistreated in any way… but he seems ill…"

"We have no idea… he was kind of tossed unto us…" Marik answer, and get into the kitchen to get a wet towel… they had to get down the fever… it seemed like Bakura would catch flames at any minute… "Can you get your grandfather Yugi? He is supposed to be able to take care of sick persons aren't he?"

"Yeah… but he is talking to Seto and Joey now…" Yugi whisper and smile. "I am good to help sick people, so don't be afraid."

"You see… "Yami start… and help Marik with finding a towel…"Some persons get into this world with special abilities… Yugi has healing ones… I bet at least one or both of you have to… I have…some different ones…"

"Cool… wonder what I have…?" Marik laugh, and lay a towel over Bakura's forehead. "This bastard seems very sick… but I can't see how…"

"I can try helping him." Yugi say, and lay his hands over Bakura's chest… "He… I think I can help him a little… but not fully…"

A weak light surround Bakura… but disappear almost as fast as it came… as Yugi fall backwards… being catched by Yami…

"Is he that ill?" Malik ask, and look at the panting Bakura…who seemed to calm down a little. "You did it Yugi… he seems to be a little better now."

"He won't be better…" Yugi whisper… and suppress a little sob… "He doesn't have any happiness left… he is so sad…"

"So… something must have happened to Ryou?" Malik ask, and help Marik with the cold towel… "We'll have to ask when he wake up again…"

"Yugi! Yami! What is happening!" Trusdale yell, as he heard voices… "Has Marik and Malik come back? I have to talk to them about being too stupid!"

"We are here old man." Marik sigh. "And we are not stupid… the king of thieves gave us a little present."

"Isn't that Bakura?" Joey ask, and look confused at the sleeping youth. "Cool, you found him?"

"Yes… he have been held captured by the king of thieves. " Malik answer, and walk to the kitchen to have cold water on the towel again… before walking back, giving it to Marik… "It seems Bakura is in bad shape… he must have been captured for all this time… and god knows what he might have done with him?"

"Um… Malik… can you stay with him?" Trusdale ask, and motion for the others to follow him out into the living room… where Seto was waiting for them…"Ok… tell them about the problem Seto…"

"Well… it seems that the seal in the forest is weakening… and we have to strengthen it again… before the king of thieves try to open it…" Seto answer, and sigh… "I would have done it alone… but with the big crack in the containment shield as it is now… can drive anyone insane… so everyone have to stick together…"

"What about Bakura?" Yugi ask, from his place curled up in to Yami's lap…"We can't leave him here alone… and it might not be safe for anyone to be alone here…"

"If he wakes up before it is day… he can come with us…" Seto answer, and yawn… "Now I'm going to bed…"

And he walk of, Joey following close behind…

"He seems like a smart person… so why the hell did he marry Joey?" Marik ask, and sigh, before walking in to Malik and Bakura again... "Is he better?"

"He is breathing normal… so I think he will wake up soon…" Malik answer and smile. "We can only hope he knows where Ryou is…"

"I can't really remember how Bakura got so caught up on his little brother… he always seemed like he didn't care…" Yami point out… and sigh… "Well… I and Yugi will go and sleep in the living room... since you three can stay here…"

"Bakura really didn't seem like he cared for Ryou…" Malik whisper, as Yugi and Yami walked of… "But... after Ryou died… Bakura became so distant… that means he really cared for him…and he looked so happy when he came back… even thou he was a nine year old..."

"Bakura is a mystery Malik… even I haven't figured him out… and I really don't think I ever will be able to do that…" Marik whisper… "Especially not… how he really cared for his little brother…"

"Don't… talk shit about a person you think is sleeping..." Bakura laugh, and look up at them, a big grin on his face… "I feel like… shit…"

"You look like it to…so keep down…" Marik laugh, and smile… "Missed you so much… you albino bastard… why the hell did you go and kill yourself? I know you cared much for your little brother…but…"

"I didn't want Ryou to go back alone…" Bakura whisper, and lay his arm over his face… he felt more tired than ever… he had to be close to Ryou now…"Where are we?"

"At Yami and Yugi's place… we kind of live here like a big unhappy family." Malik answer, and give Bakura a new hug. "I have missed you to… where is Ryou? We haven't seen any of you for so long…"

"Ryou… I don't know where Ryou is…" Bakura whisper… "I never found him…"

"But… that is against the rules…" Malik point out… "If someone is close family and friends or lovers… they have to be reborn here close to that person… he should have been with you all the time… like with me and Marik…"

"Not everyone are allowed to follow the rules Malik…" Bakura whisper, and yawn… "I… have to sleep a little… I… feel so tired…"

"Ok…"

-End of chapter 3-

review if you want to…(Is that better?)


	4. the tomb of the sorrowful

Sorry for not updating for a while... I have had a busy holiday... and this week we are making snow figures...

Well... please enjoy.

Angels and demons

Chapter 4- the tomb of the sorrowful

Malik yawn, and open his eyes gradually… he must have fallen asleep…he look down on Marik, who was sleeping happy… mumbling about betrayal and backstabbing… but… where was Bakura? He wasn't in the bed…

"Honey! Wake up!" Malik yell, and shake Marik awake… "Where is Bakura? He isn't here!"

"I… think he went to the kitchen… felt hungry he said…" Marik yawn, and sit up… "He said he hadn't eaten anything after he died… don't know how he could have done that…"

"It's because I'm such a long lived asshole." Bakura laugh, and jump down in the bed, starting to read a book he had found in Seto and Trusdale's secret library… "This tomb they are protecting… do you know anything about it?"

"Nah… just that most people get mushy around it… that is why they mostly hold house…" Marik answer, and yawn… "What is that book?"

"The tomb keeper diary… interesting reading…" Bakura laugh to himself… "It seems no one knows anything about the tomb… just that it is much sorrow… and that it follows a special pattern…each time each 17th year.. it become uncontrollable… and they have to rebuild the shield…"

"Yeah… they are going to do that today." Marik point out… "We are invited to come along."

"Ah… that will be cool." Bakura say, and hide a little grin… his plan was working perfect… he knew that if Marik and Malik… and maybe Yugi… got to know about Ryou, they would help him set him free… but… they weren't the tomb keepers… so they couldn't be to any help… he had to do this himself…"When are we leaving?"

"Soon probably." Marik yawn, and scratch his tummy… "I'm just gonna get some food first… I'm hungry…are you Malik love?"

"Yes…can you make me a sandwich? Please?" Malik plead, and smile innocently. He knew that Marik couldn't say no… and then Malik is left alone with the studying Bakura... "Why did you really kill yourself? You…never seemed to care much for Ryou…"

"I cared much for Ryou… so much…" Bakura whisper, and close his eyes…"He was always so humble…caring for me… even thou I never thanked him for it… I didn't understand why he let our father beat him to death, only to protect me… until he told me himself…I should have known…but… it isn't so easy to accept that your little brother is in love with you…"

"Ryou was in love with you?" Malik ask confused… "But…he never said anything…how could he… be in love with his own brother?"

"Because he was so innocent…" Bakura laugh, and smile… "Little cute Ryou… I'm just happy he knew… that I loved him to…I got a second chance… but he loved me to much to let us have it…"

"So… you loved Ryou to?" Malik ask shocked…he had actually thought Bakura was straight... that was the most shocking thing… he could understand that Bakura would love Ryou… he had been one of the cutest boys Malik had known…

"Yes… I loved him… who wouldn't? He… was so damn kind… and at the same time cute and beautiful…" Bakura whisper, and smile to Malik… "I will find him again… no matter what… and we will be happy together… forever…"

"Everyone got the rules straight?" Seto ask, and look at people he had to work with… it seemed Yugi and Malik was the ones most exposed to the sorrow… and Bakura a little…. But in another way it seemed…Yami and Marik seemed most occupied with quarrelling…"If any of the rules are broken… this world might be in for some trouble…"

"Yeah, yeah… just open the door… what is the worst that can happen?" Bakura laugh, and smile challenging to the oldest tomb keeper… "A little sorrow can't hurt anyone…"

"This is a tremendous sorrow… like no other…so don't take it lightly…" Seto complain… that Bakura person had gotten to his nerves… if Marik and Yami wasn't enough… he was worse than both of them… he had a big attitude… not what one would expect from a person being trapped for over 70 years…

"Believe me… I'm not doing that…" Bakura point out, and walk after the others… as they walk into a big tomb… "So… where is this angel?"

"No one is allowed to enter the grave itself…this is the place of the seal… that is the only thing we have to deal with…" Seto order, and walk in… "Yugi and Malik… I think you two should be longer away… you seem kind of messed up…"

"Let us go out honey…" Yami whisper, and help Yugi out… Marik is about to help Malik to, but he didn't want to go out… while Joey stagger out after Yugi and Yami…

"Is it possible to break the seal?" Marik ask, and look around… this was amusing…

"Yes… there are two ways… to open it from the outside, or if the angel start a new feeling instead of sorrow…" Seto explain, and start working on a big table board…"Ok… everyone keep away now… I'll have to destroy the old seal…"

Bakura give a big grin… this was going to easy… he could get in now…and they wouldn't be able to keep them both in… since he had enough hate to break everything…

A big door open in front of them… and the sorrow bring them all to the ground… except one... Bakura walk towards the door, ignoring the confused yells from his friends, who all had come in again… he had to see him again… no matter what!

"Bakura! What the hell are you doing?" Marik yell, trying to run to get him away… but as he try… a pair of great black wings spread across the room… blocking everyone to come against him… "What the hell?"

"No one will be standing in my way! The one who does will find himself removed from existence!" Bakura yell, and give a look at the others… red eyes shining threatening towards them…"You will all find it a bad idea to go against the ruler of thieves…"

A great light… and Bakura is gone… leaving the others confused…

"He… wasn't a human…" Seto whisper… "Why the hell did you bring a demon here?"

"But… he…" Yugi whisper, and look around… "Why are he? How…when did this happen?"

"Shit! We have to make a new seal… then none of them can get out…" Seto swear and, run towards the board again… but the way is blocked… by Malik… "Get out of my way!"

"Who is sealed up here?" Malik yell, and block the way the best he can. "Tell us? Who is the one who had to much sorrow!"

"No one know." Yami answer… "You have to move Malik….the seal is important…"

"You know Seto! You have been here from even before it was made… you have to know who the sorrowful angel is!" Malik yell… "Tell us!"

"No one needs to know… and no matter what… this demon can't get the sorrowful angel… his powers is to strong…" Seto answer, and push Malik aside… and Malik is quickly catched by Marik…

"Hey… don't hit my lover aside… he has a point… who is that angel?" Marik say, and hold around Malik… "You can't just lock Bakura away… he is our friend… so… I at least will have to stop you…"

"I would love to see that…" Seto laugh and a shield start forming in front of the door… "It isn't so bad is it? They will be locked in together… isn't it that they want!"

"So I was right?" Malik whisper, and clutch to Marik…"The gods keep them apart… with no reason… If they had been together… they would have had no sorrow!"

"What are you talking about Malik?" Marik ask, and look at his crying lover… "Who is it that Bakura loved so much that he would be together with?"

"It doesn't matter!" Seto yell… "I will lock the door now… they will be gone… and the world will be safe!"

"I can't allow that…" Marik whisper… "You aren't allowed to lock away my best friend, no matter what he is…"

"Heh… only magic can open the door… what kind of magic do you come with?" Seto laugh, and smile… "This seal will never open… it is my duty as a tomb keeper…"

"Tomb keeper? What a joke…" Marik suddenly laugh out, and a light surround him… "You are a joke… we were the tomb keepers… from so long ago… you are not chosen to the task!"

"Marik honey?" Malik whisper, and back away… as a kind of rod appeared in Marik's hands… and his whole appearance seemed to change… eyes hollow and empty… and a evil smile… "What happened? Marik?"

"We are the tomb keepers… and we all reside in this body now…" He laugh, and draw of a part of the rod, so it becomes a dagger… "And we will see to the revival of our power… so don't be afraid young one… you are safe…"

"M…Marik?" Malik continues to whisper in disbelief… what had happened to his lover?

"You are one of the chosen ones…" Seto whisper… and look at the smiling Marik… "I will destroy all evil… in whatever form it is in!"

Darkness… everywhere… sorrow… so painful… but… so close… have to… hang on… have to go closer…

Bakura close his eyes in pain… as memories flash in front of his mind… it was Ryou's memories… he could feel them like it was his own…a moment it seemed for him as he was living them… he reach out to take up a invincible knife… before walking to a room that seemed so familiar… his own room… he himself was sleeping on the bed… and he try bringing the knife down… but his whole body froze… Ryou had been to weak to do it… to kill him… even thou that meant he would have to be alone…

The next memory is the memory that Bakura also hated the most… when Ryou disappeared for him… his last worlds was that he wanted Bakura to be happy… and… that he would remember him forever… in the darkness… he knew he had to go back to this… but it was ok… as long as his brother was happy!

"Why did you always have to think of everyone else but yourself!" Bakura yell out into the darkness… only silence greeting him back… "I… would have followed you… I followed you… but… I never saw you… you were gone before I could find you… I … miss you so much little brother…I…want to see you again… please… show me where you are… please!"

"I couldn't kill you… I love you so much… I will always do that Bakura…please remember that… I don't want you to forget that… even when you find someone else…"

"I did remember… and I never found anyone else!" Bakura yell, not caring about the tears falling…

"I'll stay in the darkness…forever… so I will never forget you…niisan…" 

"You won't stay in the darkness… I will bring you back into the light!" Bakura yell desperately… "I will never leave you again Ryou! You are my light! You are the reason I died… and… I want to be with you again… and forever…forever stay with you… to have you by my side…hold you in my arms… To see you smile again! Like when you were a child! I want you to smile even as a grown up… I want you to be happy!"

Bakura fall to his knees… hiding his face towards the dark ground… he… really wanted to see Ryou again…so much…

"Ryou… please… come back to me…I love you…"

"_Niisan!" _

_-_

This is it for now... please review.


	5. The return to innocence

This will be my last update before the easter times... but I promise to update fast after... since the story is closing in on the end.

Thank you to all the reviewers... I'm happy you all like my story... it makes me wanna write more... so if I get enough reviews... I might start on a third story.

Angels and demons

Chapter 5- The return to innocence

Bakura look at the cage made of light in front of him… a pale angel form trapped inside it… tears was sliding down his cheeks… and a pair of white wings was wrapped around him… together with his shivering hands…

"Don't cry…" Bakura whisper, and move his hand forth…it passes the cage with ease…and he gently brush the tears away… "I'll take you away from this prison now…little angel…"

He reach both his hands forward, and draw the angel gently out…wrapping his arms around him… he had his little hikari back… he really had… he look at the sleeping Ryou… his tears continued falling… he was still trapped… he had to get him out of there…

"You are free now angel… we just have to get you out of this darkness…" Bakura whisper, and brush his hair gently… as he clutched to him in his sleep… "I missed you so much… never leave me again Ryou… if you have to kill me… just do it... I don't care…."

"Marik! Snap out of it!" Malik yell, and watch as his lover use some kind of magic on Seto… making the brown haired man fall to the ground... "Marik! Stop it now! He was just doing his job! You don't have to kill him!"

"We're not killing him… we're simply torturing him." Marik laugh, and hold the rod up… licking at the bloody edge… "We are of the dark… like you are of the light… we are many… and will become more…yet…we love the light… and the light love us…but we are not allowed to stay together… it has happened so many times…but… this time we have had enough…"

"What the hell do you mean?" Yami yell, and try to get up… but a yellow light held him down, as with Yugi… only Malik was free… but… he couldn't do anything…

"You… are one of us… your name is darkness… so is your soul… and you desire the light… you have your light… and gets to keep it… since your dark side never has surfaced… so is it with this vessel… and he gets to stay with his light…" He explain, and look at Malik... "But... one who have done to much to his light… and destroyed it… is then never to see it again… and will then become the ultimate darkness… and his light the greatest light… but… what if these two is born to fit this? Born to hate each other…? But… then again they love each other… that was never to happen… and the gods tried to make it up again… but then made a sorrow to great… and a hate to strong…"

"You mean Bakura and Ryou?" Malik ask, and look at the door… "Is Ryou the angel caught in there?"

"Yes…and he has been that ever since he died… since he unlike Bakura couldn't break free…" Marik answer, and hold the edge of the rod against his chest… pressing it forth…

"No… Marik!" Malik scream, and run to him… as he fell to the ground… but… there was no trace of the rod… or any wound… "Are you ok love? Marik?"

"What did I drink?" Marik laugh, and sit up… looking around… as Yami and Yugi was set free… "Hey… what have happened? You guys don't seem so happy…"

"Well… you kind of attacked us…" Seto complain… and sit up… "Damn homicidal Egyptian…"

"Did I attack you?" Marik ask, and look sheepishly up at Malik, who shake his head… "Good then everything is ok…"

"Oh no…the seal is destroyed…" Seto whisper, and look at the shattering door… "How did this happen?"

Everyone look at the great light which is emitted from a hole, which takes form in front of them, and Bakura comes out… holding a almost lifeless Ryou in his arms… Bakura was seeming only a dark presence inn the closeness of Ryou… who's wings was gently folded under Bakura's arms…

"I will be leaving now…" Bakura whisper, as Yugi and Malik fell to the floor because of the sorrow… "If you wish to see me… you know where I am…"

And he walk of… disappearing in a flash of wings…

Bakura smile to himself… brushing the hair of Ryou laying in front of him… he was just laying there…waiting for him to wake up… he couldn't keep his eyes of him… Ryou had gone over to sleeping peacefully after two days… and Bakura was expecting him to wake up soon…

"My little cute hikari…" Bakura whisper, and kiss him gently one the forehead… "Come back to me…"

"Niisan…" Ryou whisper, gradually opening his eyes… was it just another dream? He had dreamt so many things over the many decades he had been locked away… the most painful… was to wake up with his brother… then find out it was only a dream… he couldn't take that anymore… he couldn't…"I don't want to dream this anymore… I can't."

"Relax little angel..." Bakura whisper, and smile gently to him… brushing the new tears carefully away… "No more bad dreams… just reality… I said I would take care of you… it just took me some time to find you…now you are free again…"

"Bakura?" Ryou sob, not believing what was happening…"Are this true? Are you really real? Not just another dream?"

"I'm as real as you…" Bakura whisper, and draw Ryou gently into his own embrace… "Don't ever leave me again Ryou… please…"

"Bakura…" Ryou sob… clutching to his brothers sweater… "I'm so sorry… I wanted you to be happy… I'm so sorry…"

"Ryou… you were the one making me happy… I just couldn't live without you…" Bakura whisper, and smile to him… "What made you think I would ever find someone else? I just wanted you… the first person I really loved…"

"When did you die?" Ryou ask, and look up at his smiling brother…"Was it of age?"

"No…I… used the knife myself… I couldn't go on without you Ryou…" Bakura whisper, and kiss Ryou gently on the forehead…

"You…killed yourself?" Ryou sob… "But… I wanted you to be happy… I didn't want you to die… I didn't want that…"

"Don't worry chibi angel…I'm happy now… and I will be it for all of eternity…" Bakura reassure… "And so will you… I won't allow you to feel any sorrow again… you will stay with me… and be the happiest person in this world…"

"Really?" Ryou whisper and Bakura nod to him… "How many years have passed?"

"About… around 70 years I think…" Bakura answer, and look into the gentle brown eyes of his lover… "Everyone is here… Yugi, Yami, Malik and Marik…and I'm a popular guy… or… well… everyone here know me… in some way…"

"You won't go out partying will you?" Ryou ask, and close his eyes… "I'm starting to think you are all to old to want that…"

"Yeah… and I live almost the whole world apart from them…" Bakura laugh, and sit up. "Do you want some food Ryou? I can make some to you…"

Ryou nod, but when Bakura walk into the next room… he follow…clutching to his arm…

"I don't want to be alone… can I follow you?" Ryou whisper… and Bakura nod, brushing his cheeks gently…before leaning slowly against him…putting his lips gently on Ryou's…he had no words which could describe how much he loved Ryou… no words in the world was enough to do that… Ryou was… his light… the one who had always given him happiness in life…and he would always be…

Bakura let go of Ryou's lips after the gentle kiss, and smile to the happy looking Ryou… who lay his head towards his chest… Ryou was so happy now… and the years of pain felt so far away… he had his koi… and he hadn't needed to kill him for himself…

"Ryou…I know I was a real jerk to you for some time… but… I will never do that anymore… I promise on my soul…that I will always love you…as a brother… and as a lover…"

"Thank you Bakura…I… missed you so much…" Ryou whisper, and look up at him…giving a faint smile trough the happy tears…"Love you so much niisan… so much…"

Ryou look around in his brothers tomb… it was different from his…darker… to think that his poor brother had to stay there for so many years… now he was there to take care of him… one of the guards had told him that his big brother hadn't been eating right… so Ryou had already made some good food, until he came back from talking to one of the guards…

"Excuse me… but you have to be Ryou..."

Ryou turn around, and look at Mahado, who was bowing to him…

"Yes… who are you?" Ryou ask, and feel himself starting to shiver…he was always so afraid when he meet people he didn't know… "Are you a friend of Bakura?"

"I'm his most trusted servant…" Mahado answer, and smile to Ryou. "He have really put everything into finding you again… you see… without you… he would wither away… so you do wisely in never leaving him…"

"I won't leave him." Ryou say, and smile back to Mahado… he was a nice person…but… did his brother almost loose his soul without him? "Um… why are so many people working with my big brother? He wouldn't tell me…"

"If he wouldn't tell you… it doesn't seem like it is in my place to do so either…" Mahado answer and sigh… the young youth was really hard to say no to… "He will surely tell you sometime…you can't be expected to live here without finding it out eventually…"

"Ok…thank you…um…?" Ryou whisper, and look around…

"Mahado at your service, young master." Mahado answer, and bow again… "I will be tending to you and your brothers mental health if needed…"

"Oh… so you are a magician?" Ryou ask, and Mahado nod… "Cool…so you where tending to my Bakura while I was gone?"

"Yes…he has been a kind master." Mahado answer.

"Hey! Mahado!"

Ryou light up, as he heard his brother's voice, and before Mahado could understand who was yelling for him… Ryou had almost jumped Bakura to the floor… hugging him as hard as he could.

"Missed you Bakura!" Ryou cheer, and clutch to him… "You are the best brother in the world!"

"Missed you to Ryou…" Bakura laugh, and brush his hair gently… "Have you made food? Something smells good…"

"I made food to you." Ryou giggle, and hide hid face against Bakura's chest… "I heard you haven't been eating… so you have to eat…"

"Bakura-sama… you called for me..." Mahado whisper, and bow… he thought that was wiser than let his master see the big smile he had… to see the two brothers was really touching…

"Yes…I just talked to two of the patrolling guards…they found a weird shrine… one of magic…" Bakura answer, and smile, as he saw the happy expression on Mahado's face. "Go now… I owe you this…"

"Thank you… Bakura-sama..." Mahado thank… before walking off…to the two guards Bakura had been talking to…and they leave the tomb…

"What was it with the magic shrine?" Ryou ask, and look at the laughing Bakura… "Is he to looking for someone?"

"Yes… his fiancée… Mana… she was sealed up in a magic shrine… to maintain a kind of barrier for the gods… I promised to help Mahado find her… if he helped me find you." Bakura explain, and give his brother a kiss on the cheeks… "Heh, little and cute, just as I remember you… it is a good thing you haven't changed…"

"I won't ever change." Ryou giggle, and draw his big brother to the part that was his private chamber, each tomb had a deep chamber, that was like the person had lived in his life, but since Bakura hadn't bothered cleaning, Ryou had used the whole day cleaning up, so now they had something that looked like a bedroom, a kitchen and a living room… "Go and wait in the living room, and I will come in with the food."

"Hai Ryou-sama." Bakura laugh, and sit down in the part that now actually resembled a living room… "You have really worked your ass of today Ryou… I'm impressed…"

"I didn't want it to look like a tomb… even thou it is one… you can't be living like this Bakura, then you will only become sick and depressed…" Ryou explain, and walk in with a plate with pizza, he knew that Bakura loved the home made he used to make… "Here, please enjoy… I worked whole day to get all the things I needed… thank god some of the women here knew where the food was…"

"I haven't been eaten much have I? I didn't see any need with it… since I wasn't hungry at all… I was just thinking about you all the time…" Bakura explain, and draw Ryou to his own lap as Ryou was about to sit down on a chair beside him… "You can have a seat here."

"Thank you." Ryou giggle, and take up a pizza slice, holding it up to Bakura. "Open your mouth, and there you go…"

Bakura smile, eating the pizza Ryou held up to him… it was perfect, just like he remembered it… now everything were like before… just… that he was the king of thieves… but how to tell Ryou that? His sweet innocent Ryou…

"Ryou? Do you think we should find the TV or something here?"

end of chapter 5

Yay! Cutie angel is back! Yay!

Please review


	6. The end

I know it will be a kind off sudden end, but I don't have time to write anymore, but maybe next year

Disclaimer: I don't own

Angels and demons

Chapter 6- The end

Bakura yawn, and look at the sleeping Ryou in his arms…they had fallen asleep in the coach… watching a tv that they had found under tons of dirt… it was like before… and Bakura had no word for how happy he was…his little angel was there with him… after so many years… so many painfull years…

"Niisan… are you crying?" Ryou whisper, and look up at Bakura…

"N…no I'm not…" He sob… drying the tears away…

"You are…" Ryou whisper, and smile… "No more tears Bakura… we are togheter… and we will continue being togheter… I promise… and you promise… then there is no problem…"

"You are right…" Bakura whisper, and lift Ryou up… "Let us go to sleep… we have another day tomorrow… and the day after that… and the day after that…"

Ryou nod, and smile happy… cuddling towards Bakura as they both was laying in the bed… his niisan… always his niisan…

"Bakura? What are you here? Why do all the guards follow your orders?" Ryou ask, looking innocently up at his brother… "Please tell me… Niisan…"

"Ryou…I…" Bakura whisper, and look away from the pleading look…"I'm… the king of thives… and when I came here… I became a demon… like you are a angel…"

Bakura dosen't meet Ryou's eyes…. He didn't want his Ryou to despise him…but… how could a angel love a demon?

"Oh… so… you are a tomb robber then?" Ryou whisper, and try to look into Bakura's eyes… but he was looking away… "I still love you… even when you were beating me… I still loved you… the fact that you are a tomb robber… dosen't mean anything to me… you are my brother… who I love more than my own life…"

Bakura smile, and look into the brown eyes of his Ryou… so lovly… beautifull… he brush Ryou's cheeks gently… before leaning in for a loving kiss…Ryou kiss back, and part his lips as he can feel Bakura's tongue trailing the entrance of his mouth… Bakura start a gentle caressing of Ryou's mouth, and just enjoy the closeness to the fullest… then he let go, and carefully lay himself over Ryou, kissing him more wanting on the lips…

"You want to prove how much you love me?" Bakura whisper, and smile to the panting Ryou, who nod, and draw him down for another kiss… Ryou had missed this… the memory of the night they already had shared togheter, had been the only thing that helped him to not fall apart in his dark prison… "You are so innocent… I love it…I want you to be like this forever, my perfect little tenchi…"

"I will be innocent forever… cause I'm a angel…" Ryou whisper, and moan as Bakura started nibbling at his trouth… "Your angel…"

"My angel…" Bakura whisper, and smile… "Only my angel…"

Ryou open his eyes, and look at Bakura who was holding him close… thank god it hadn't been a dream… they had really done it… Ryou giggle to himself, and kiss Bakura gently on the cheeks, he looked so cute when he was sleeping… his demon…

"I'm gonna make you breakfast…" Ryou giggle, and get up, walking to the kitchen… hm… he could make some egg with bacon? Or? No… he would make some sandwiches… he knew that Bakura loved that… and he wanted to get quickly back to him…

Bakura yawn, and sit up… where was his Ryou?

"Ryou?" He ask, and is about to get up, when Ryou come into the room carying a big plate with sandwiches… "For me?"

"Yeah, I said I would take care of all the house work." Ryou giggle, and set the plate before Bakura on the bed… "I have always loved taking care of you… and it will feel like we are a married couple… I can be the caring wife, and you the working husband."

Bakura have to laugh by Ryou's little vision… it was just so cute…he could picture Ryou standing in the kitchen, hair put up into a pony tail, and wearing a pink apron… making food for him to return…

"Cute Ryou… I can't wait…" Bakura laugh, and draw both the food plate and Ryou to his lap… "Planning on having some kids in that little dream of yours?"

"Stop joking… we can't get kids." Ryou giggle, and starts feeding Bakura again… he loved doing that… taking care of his niisan… it was the only thing worth doing in the whoule world…

"Acctually… we can." Bakura point out, and look at Ryou's puzzled look…"Each couple here, despite of sex and age… have the right for one child each… so… if you ever want a child…that will be no problem for me… the more the merrier…"

Ryou look confused at Bakura for a while… before lighting up… nodding happy, it would be so fun to have a child… but… how…?

"How… do we get a child?" Ryou ask, and look innocently at Bakura…"I can't give birth… neither can you…"

"It's a whoule magic thing… we do the generall making of a child… then in some magic way the child will be born… I don't know everything…" Bakura explain, and smile gently caressing Ryou's stomac… "You would be the perfect mother… or what?"

Ryou giggle, and nod… sliding of Bakura's lap, and laying to sleep next to him… he knew that Bakura would have to leave for some busniess soon…so he was planning on using that time to get the rest of the house into order… but it would be so lonely alone…

"Niisan… will Mahado and Mana be here? Or will I be alone while you are gone?" Ryou whisper, and lay his head over Bakura's feet…

"Mahado and Mana won't stay here… but close… so I have sendt them to get someone for me…who can stay and take care of you.." Bakura answer, and comb Ryou's hair gently… "I have some new clothes for you… the ones you have now make you seem like a slave or something…and you have to take a bath… when you find the bathroom…"

"Ok…" Ryou whisper… "Who is going to stay here with me?"

"Malik… Marik… and maybe Yugi and Yami… and… I sendt Mahado especially to find… mom…" Bakura answer, and smile as Ryou lighted up… "She was dead… so she have to be here somewhere… I bet he will find her somewhere…"

"But… what about dad? Is he here to?" Ryou ask, and cuddle closer to Bakura… "I don't want him to be close to us ever again…"

"That is already taken care of." Bakura answer, and laugh evily to himself… oh he had indeed taken care of his dear father… who was spending his time in his special made hell… even the gods wouldn't allow the treatment he had shown his sons… "He got a cage of tourment… and he will have no one to help him out…"

"Oh… then it is ok…" Ryou whisper, and smile… cuddling towards his brother… "Hope mom will come back to us… I miss mom…"

"I to… but it will be a little sad to not have you alone anymore…" Bakura laugh, and take the last of the food, feeding Ryou gently… "Hope mom know we have this relationship…"

"She does… she talked to the gods… begged them to allow a relationship between us… and then I got the chance… but… I could just get three chances…and I failed them all…" Ryou whisper, and smile… "I'm just happy you really needed me…I was so desolated… I wanted you to be happy…I didn't think you could become happy with me… I… didn't think…"

"Hey… don't cry now honey…" Bakura laugh, and draw Ryou to his lap, and lay down on the bed…"We will be happy… so happy… I have only been happy with you…"

"I'm so sorry I didn't know that…" Ryou sob… and clutch childishly at Bakura… "I should have understood it… but… I didn't want you to throw your life away…"

"Hey… I have a great life here… you… a small kingdom… and all in all I rule the world of darkness…" Bakura reasure, and laugh to himself… "I have never been happier… I could never be happier… chibi angel…"

"Thank you Bakura… I love you to… so much… over everything in the world…" Ryou whisper, and smile… "And I will always be your angel…"

"Cool… is this Bakura's tomb?" Malik ask the girl who had been following them there…she nod, and walk into another section… talking to one of the guards… "It is so cool that Bakura has become this powerfull… did you see all the guards at the outside? And all the thieves in the near village… it was all under the kingdom of Bakura…"

"I know… I want to become something like that to…" Marik complain, and sigh…"I will at least try to get a house hold here for us… it seems to be bigger than the guarding cabin at Mutou's…"

"I wonder if Ryou are ok…? He didn't seem to be so well when Bakura was carrying him… what if he is to sick to be ok again? Or what if he is already …" Malik whimper… almost sobing… Ryou had been in his class at school… and in some way… he had been the best friend Ryou had, after his brother that was…

"Bakura-sama will see you now…" Mana say, and point to another room… where the door was opening… "He wish you both to come in good faith… and please no backstabbing…"

"Damn!" Marik curse, as they started to walk towards the bottom of the tomb… but after a while, they suddenly get a feeling of recognizing the place… "Hey! Isn't this Bakura and Ryou's old house? It is completely like it…"

"Exactly… my tomb is my resting place… and it will take the form I wish…"

Marik and Malik turn, and look at the smiling Bakura… who motioned them to follow him into the living room… and they do…

"So… you are a evil bastard?" Marik ask, not able to hide he is jealous…

"Yes… kind of fittet in the role of a tomb robber." He laugh, and sit down at the table."Have a seat… Ryou is making food to us all…"

"Is Ryou ok?" Malik ask hopefully, and Bakura nod… "Can I go and help him?"

"Please do.." Bakura laugh, and Malik run of… while Marik sit left with Bakura… "You are damn jealous aren't you?"

"More than you can comprehend… how the hell did you manige to get this powerfull?" Marik complain, and sigh…

"I don't really know… I just fitted the role perfect… I didn't even know I could steal anything… but I did it with ease… " Bakura laugh, and lean back in the chair… "You and Malik planning to settle down around here?"

"Well… we tought you could help us with that…" Marik point out… "I really wouldn't mind being assosiated with the king of thieves…"

"Good for you I have a open position then… right hand… or partner maybe?" Bakura laugh, and smile. "And Malik can help Ryou here in the house…"

"You know what? You have a deal." Marik laugh, and smile… "So… you will have to help me get into the tomb robber thing… I don't really know about this tomb stuff either…"

"When a person dies… a new tomb appear… when you and Malik died… a tomb was made to each of you… if you go to your own tomb, you will find your most prized possession in life, if some rich person loved his money… he will have them with him…so I can steal it… but since I don't really care to much about money, I have a fair share locked away… what is best to steal… is magic… Yugi was a healer, so in his tomb one can find remains of his powers, who you can learn easy… and so on and so on." Bakura explain, and lean back in the chair. "I do some generall stealing from the gods to… but that is something I don't think to many can do."

"You smug bastard…"

The end of angels and demons---------------

Um... I want to thannk the ones who has read and reviewed the story, sorry it took some time, but we are in the middle of exams...

If I get time next year, I might continue to a new part of the story, ut I'm not sure...

bye


End file.
